


Mavin? And Mistaken Identity

by TrollToez



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kinda, Mavin, Other, also clueless gavin, the confusing tale of how ray thought his friends were fucking each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollToez/pseuds/TrollToez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's bored and wants to Michael to come over. However, when he accidentally sends a horribly auto-corrected message to Ray instead, things start getting weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mavin? And Mistaken Identity

     Gavin has never had the best of luck. Even the most simple of tasks always seemed to end in disaster. This was never proven more than on one ordinary day when he was bored at his house. Gavin lay sprawled on his bed, staring at his phone. With nothing to do, he decided to text his boi Michael to see if he wanted to hang out. He scrolled through his contacts quickly, hardly bothering to see if he selected the right one, and typed up the simple message quickly before hitting send. His friend always seemed to be able to decipher any odd misspellings so he had long since stopped caring about his typing.

     Not too far away, Ray was on his couch playing video games. His phone chirped with the familiar tone alerting him of a new text. Pausing the game, he picked up the phone to see that Gavin had texted him. He smiled slightly, thinking about what odd text he was about to receive from his friend. The smile faded fast when he read what Gav had sent him.

     “Hey Michael, wanna bang?”

     “What. The. Fuck.” Ray said aloud. He couldn’t have been more surprised if Gavin had asked him to bang. Well scratch that, it was less surprising that his two best friends were fucking. He probably shipped it harder than Tumblr did. But that didn’t mean he expected to get this text from Gavin that was obviously meant to go to Michael. Plus, Michael was married and Gavin had a girlfriend. … Kinky.

     Supposing he should answer, Ray tapped the screen. He typed up a message explaining that it was Ray and not Michael, but that he was totally up for a three way, but stopped just before he hit send. Gavin would probably notice that it was him that replied, by why not try to have some fun with this?

     So instead of revealing himself, Ray tried to figure out how Michael would respond. After staring for a few minutes, he finally just sent what his brain was thinking.

     “???”

     Almost immediately Gavin texted back. Thirsty boy, Ray thought.

     “Yeah. thought we could have som bevvies and just do like we usually do”

     Apparently he would notice the contact name. But how do they usually do? Ray frowned. This might be harder than he thought. Maybe he could be vague, and then get some answers along the way.

     “But Lindsey’s home”

     “Well then you can come over silly! I’m lonely over here”

     “What about Meg?”

     “She’s visiting her parents. Pleeeaaassseee micool I don’t wanna do it by myself :(“

     Rays jaw dropped slightly. Gavin was desperate. What did he mean ‘do it’? Drinking, or was he going to jack off alone? Either way, this was totally going online.

     “I don’t think I can. Over text maybe?” Ray typed back. He couldn’t just show up so read of Michael, so maybe he could…. What was he even trying to do? He was about to sext his friend while pretending to be his other friend for fucks sake! Ray almost gagged at the thought of what was happening, but he couldn’t just stop answering now.

     “Ok I guess. What r u doing?”

     Ray gulped. He couldn’t believe that he had chosen to do this.

     “Thinking about you, idiot.”

     “Awww my boi! :) I’m thinkin bout u too!”

     “So… What are you wearing?”

     “? I’m just wearing a tshirt and boxers. Too hot for anything else. Hbu?”

     Gavin was painfully awkward at this. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Snickering a bit, Ray decided that it was fun again.

     “You should be wearing less. It is hot. I’m not wearing anything”

     “:O omg Michael”

     “Just imagine what we’d be doing if I was there”

     “It’d be really fun. Maybe we’d even have something to film if we got bevved enough”

     They film themselves going at it?? Holy shit. Maybe he’d need to find the recordings.

     “U know this isn’t as fun without u” Gavin replied.

     “Use your imagination. Your dirtiest fantasies”

     "Sometimes I think you make less sense than I do. But I will. Maybe Ray could come over too. Team lads fun times!”

     “Ooh yeah. The fans would love it”

     “I’ll text him then! Maybe I could convince u to come over in person? :P “

     “No!”

     “Y not?”

     “Ray is”- Ray racked his brain for an excuse to keep himself out of the texts. -“sleeping. I tried texting him earlier and got angry Puerto Rican screaming at me for disturbing his beauty sleep. Let’s just have some you and me time”

     “Team nice dynamite forever :)”

     Ray was out of ideas. How thick was this kid? He couldn’t even sext properly. Time to end this hilarious train wreck.

     “Oh god I came thinking about you Gav” Ray actually laughed out loud after he sent the text.

     “AUTOCORRECT MICHAEL! Hahaha did you mean you were coming over???”

     By this time Ray was doubled over, laughing so hard he couldn’t even respond. How did Michael get anywhere with Gavin? Ray couldn’t even make it to first base. Well, time to consult the professional.

     He clicked on Michael’s contact information and sent him a message.

     “Gavin wants you over at his place. Seems like you two have some fun in store ;} “

     “The fuck? Why didn’t he just text me?”

     “I think it was wrong number texting but don’t tell him that. Just go be with your Prince Charming”

     “Haha very funny -_-“

     “Remember to use protection, kids. Cover that stump before you hump”

     “Shut the hell up Ray”

     “Wrap it in foil before you check his oil”

     “… Are you done yet”

     “Don’t make a mistake, cover your snake. Cloak the joker before you poke her. Don’t be silly, protect your willie. Okay I’m done”

     “Alright then. I’ll text him.”

     “No just go over. Surprise him”

     Michael didn’t text back. Ray sat in nervous silence until his phone beeped again. It was Gavin.

     “Sorry Ray I texted you instead of Michael!”

     “It’s cool”

     “Wait….. Why were you pretending to be Michael???”

     Refusing to answer, he set the phone back on the couch. He knew it would end like this, but that didn’t mean he was going to enjoy the outcome. The phone was quiet for a long time, which only increased his nervousness. Suddenly, two new messages appeared. Both from different people, but reading the same thing.

     “RAY!!!!”

     Ray frantically started screencapping all of the messages. He knew he was a dead man, but at least the Internet would see what a hero he was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this fic should be narrated by Ray so he can start out with that Tangled line of "This is the story of how I died."


End file.
